


you never say yes, not quite no

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilda would do this for anyone, or maybe she wouldn't. Cyril is special, after all.
Relationships: Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	you never say yes, not quite no

She tells herself that this is just because she is worried about him. Hilda likes to think that she has changed a lot during the war, that she has grown to be a much more caring person, that this is something she would do for any of her friends, even if she would never be caught dead putting forth this sort of effort in the past.

Cyril is different from most of her friends, though, in that she feels a particular responsibility for him, one that he wants nothing to do with. He has been happy enough to escape his past, and she serves as a reminder of it that he would rather not deal with, but even so, Hilda still feels responsible for him, is still concerned for him. The war is over now, and he is working to find his new place in the world, and she just wants to make sure that everything turns out alright for him.

That is what she tells herself, and it serves as a good enough excuse for checking in on him whenever she has the chance. Of course, since she knows that he does not want to see her that often, she decides to be a bit more subtle about how she checks in on him. Hilda has sources that she can ask, plenty of reliable people that can let her know what Cyril is up to, and how he seems like he is doing.

Even so, she wants a more direct, more reliable answer sometimes, and that is why she finds ways to watch him, to follow him discreetly, using her own sources to be able to figure out where he will be, and how she can be close to him. Perhaps some might consider this stalking, but she would have to disagree. Stalking sounds like work, and girls like Hilda simply do not work, and never that hard. It may be _effort_ , but she tells herself that this is the sort of effort she would put forth for anyone, that Cyril just happens to need that effort more than anyone else right now, whether he will admit to it or not.

She cares a lot about him and she worries about him, so it is a relief to always be able to see him doing just fine, thriving even as his life has begun to change, the world he knows completely turned on its head after the events of the war. Cyril is strong and adaptable, someone that she admires so much, someone that she wishes she could do more to protect.

It is not often that Hilda finds herself wanting to do _more_ for a person, but she definitely wants to do more for him, definitely wants to take care of him in every way possible. She wants to hear him thank her, and she can’t get that when he has no idea that she is there, watching over him at nearly all times now. This must be what it feels like to have roles reversed, cos ordinarily, Hilda is the one using gratitude as payment, and now she yearns for some sort of payment, some sort of gratitude from the boy that she does so much for.

Her thoughts contradict themselves often, as she convinces herself that this is not work, but also that it is work that needs to be repaid, and that she is not doing anything for him that she would not do for anyone else, and that he is special, that no one else means as much to her as Cyril does, and that this is just mild effort, something that she can do because she has changed, and that she has not changed at all, but still, she feels responsible for him. They become impossible to chart or to rationalize, so she gives up on that entirely, as more and more of her time becomes dedicated to watching over Cyril.

But would he really be that upset so see her now? Maybe she has been hiding for nothing, maybe he would be happy with at least a quick visit, and maybe she might be able to get the payment that she knows she deserves for taking such good care of her, whether he knows it or not. A quick visit would not hurt either of them, and it might even serve to bring them both closer together, which is why she sneaks in through the window.

Okay, that definitely takes more effort than she can justify, but she just pushes that out of her mind as well. If she has to do a little work for Cyril, then she can just keep telling herself that he is worth it. And when she has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep him from making too much noise, she can just tell herself that he is surprised, and doesn’t know that they need to be quiet, so no one else knows that she is in here with him. This is a secret visit, just for the two of them, and when she asks herself why it has to be secret, she comes up blank at first, before coming up with the best answer.

She doesn’t want anyone seeing just how much effort she puts in for Cyril, when she wants to be seen as someone delicate, and even someone lazy.

“Shh, I’m just checking on you,” she murmurs, as her other hand moves beneath his sheets, and beneath his pants as well. Cyril squirms and whimpers, confused and not sure what to do, not sure how to get away from her. Soon enough, he will have to realize that there is no need for him to want to get away, and then this visit will go off without a hitch, and he will be thanking her for everything that she does for him.

“It’s alright, I’m just helping you,” she says, her voice low and soothing as she takes him in hand so that she can help jerk him off. She loves watching him when he does this, so serious even then, always waiting until he is certain that no one else is around, never aware of his guardian angel, drinking in every detail.

For so long, she has wanted to be the one to help him with this, and now she can, and she ignores Cyril’s whines, ignores the tears welling up in his eyes. She is helping him, just like she would help anyone else, except not, because Cyril is the only one she would put in this much work for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
